


Underneath His Jacket, She Saw Wings

by Geonn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Missing Scene, Seduction, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment Naomi is sure Castiel will never remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath His Jacket, She Saw Wings

She never asks if he remembers her; she knows he won't. She eradicates all memory of their conversations from his mind immediately after they've parted company, but the memory of their first encounters received special treatment. Every trace, every possible thread that could lead to him remembering those experimental meetings were utterly obliterated. It had been an awkward proposal; in order to know the best way to approach him, she had to know what he would respond to. So she brought him to her and asked.

She remembered him as God. It took an effort of will not to drop to her knees before him when he turned his gaze on her. Her host had been a former nun who returned to secular life after losing her faith. Naomi had taken her gently and met with Castiel while wearing the cable knit sweater and tan slacks the faithless nun had worn. He had dismissed her. So she changed. She wore the uniform of a police officer, hair in a severe bun and eyes obscured behind mirrored sunglasses. His skepticism was immediate and impenetrable, so she tried a third tactic.

She was nude when he came to her, waist-deep in a shimmering pool. She smiled, calmed his jangled nerves, and emerged from the pool to help him out of his clothes. She knew how long he had been living as a human, how weary his body had become. He had learned to eat and drink, even to make love, but his body cried out for more. With his clothes scattered on the shore, Naomi drew him into the water and kissed his lips.

Her breasts were flattened against his chest, and she moved her hand underwater to cup his penis. It hardened against her palm as she moved her wrist in slow strokes, moving from base to tip before using her fingers to tease the head. Castiel grunted as if in pain against her mouth but she muted him with her tongue. His hands found her ass and pulled her tightly against him. He walked her back to the rough stone wall, breaking the kiss to look down at her.

She held his gaze as he guided himself to her. She made only the softest grunt as he penetrated her, forcing her eyes open wider. His hands slid to her thighs and she shifted her weight, resting on her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Castiel grimaced as he pulled her to him, sinking into her completely and making her cry out in surprise. She bit her bottom lip and finally closed her eyes, moving against him as he began to thrust.

He came quickly, his arms trembling where they disappeared into the water. Naomi relaxed, letting her legs drift on either side of him. He withdrew from her and she remained afloat, her hands flat against the stone wall as Castiel waded back to where he had left his clothes. He emerged, water coursing down his body and dripping from the tip of his still-swollen cock. He dressed without drying off, and Naomi realized she had made another error.

Castiel had his back to her when his mind blanked again. He was dressed and dry, and she saw the tension returning to his body as he tried to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there. 

Naomi was no longer splayed against a stone wall, but seated at a desk in a brilliantly lit office. She wore a smart suit, her hair pinned back and her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Hello, Castiel."

He turned to face her. "Where am I?"

"You don't know? You're home, Castiel..."


End file.
